


Comic Con talk

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam!fic. Comic con geekiness, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for selinamoonfire.

"I'm going," says Jared reasonably. "Of course I'm going. I just don't want to dress up."

Jensen pouts. "We could get married."

Jared splutters. " _What_?"

Jensen eagerly gets his laptop out. "Klingon wedding ceremonies are really popular right now."

Jared thunks his bed back on the couch and laughs a little. "Dude, you are not proposing to me just so I'll dress up like a Klingon."

"Of course not," says Jensen, even though he is.

"You can dress up," says Jared. "And when we get back to the hotel after the con you can tell me something to say that references whatever you're dressed up as while we have sex."

Jensen considers this. "You have to wear a superhero t-shirt."

"Done. You can't drool on any celebrities."

"Okay, deal."


End file.
